rebelsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Jysek Talore
Jysek Talore was a normal boy from Tatooine. He was the son of prominent ship dealer George Talore. The pair lived in Mos Hurga where George made business. Jysek was a close friend of Xander Vos. After a brush with death on Lorta, he was transformed into the Sith Lord Darth Mauv a constant threat to the Jedi Order throughout the Darth Dude Conflict. Biography Early Life Jysek was born in 10 BBY, to George and Salia Talore. The pair had moved to Tatooine a few years ago to start a new life for themselves after they grew bored of their life on Corellia, where they had owned an extremly successful ship production plant, repairing any ships that came through, and sending materials to Kuat Drive Yards and the ship yards at Fondor among others. Unfortunately, Salia was not able to adapt as easily to the desert conditions of Tatooine as George had, and died when Jysek was only three years old. Jysek had very little memories of his mother, and instead formed a close bond first with his father, George, and later Xander. Brush With Fame Jysek met Xander under innocent circumstances upon a visit by Korto Vos, Xander's father, to George's store. Korto knew he didn't have enough money to buy a craft, but he hoped to donate parts from the now rusted craft he and his wife had arrived in. He spent several hours haggling with George, which gave Jysek and Xander plenty of time to bond. On occasion Jysek would claim to have met Luke Skywalker, a Rebel hero and later Jedi Knight, although these rumors appeared to be false, as Luke had never ventured near Mos Hurga, his home town of Mos Eisley resting on the other side of Tatooine. Leaving Home In 4 ABY, Jysek was told by his father that George had discovered two rusted X-Wings in a valley on the outskirts of town. After arranging for them to be brought in, George announced he would give them to Jysek to use how he liked. Excitedly the boy informed Xander that he would be receiving one, and the two celebrated. A month later when repairs by George's expert crew were complete, Jysek spent days teaching Xander how to fly his craft, and had begun teaching him how to fire the lasers when Xander announced he was ready to leave. Unsure whether he should follow as he watched his friend leave, Jysek battled his emotions, finally deciding to leave on an exciting journey, and, already knowing where Xander was headed - as he had transferred the co-ordinates to Xander - Jysek jumped into Hyperspace, headed for Naboo. End of a Legend After many adventures the pair shared, Jysek and Xander limped their way to Lorta after a close shave on Kinyen. There the two relaxed after seemingly escaping their closest call yet. However, the Force had different plans, as the Sith of the Kroprulan Empire launced the first of their Outer Rim Seiges, intent on destroying cities and corrupting the economy on worlds such as Lorta, Naboo and Eriadu. As the Sith launched a ground attack, Jysek found himself fighting Darth Crusher, the Sith General at the time. The two fought viciously, though Jysek knew in his heart that Crusher was toying with him. Finally, watching Xander fall to the ground with an arm missing, Jysek launched himself at Crusher, and gaped in amazement at the ruby blade protruding from his chest. Moments later, unsure if it was a hallucination, Jysek watched a Jedi Knight, wielding a purple lightsaber, drive off the Sith and save Xander, even as she rushed to him, he felt darkness surround him. Rebirth Life did not end there for Jysek, who was rescued by an unknown supporter of the hidden Byss Empire, who had sensed his dark potential during the fight. Whilst being taken to Byss for testing, Jysek was submerged in bacta to recuperate from his wounds, leading him later to have memories of a bacta tank, but nothing before it. Upon arrival at Byss, he was divided again into groups, and sent to an unknown location for testing, where he was discovered to be quite strong in the Force. He was then trained by "The Master", an aged Sith. Showing enormous potential, Jysek, unaware of his initial identity, took on the name Darth Mauv, and begun to serve Darth Miedo's cause in the years leading up to the outbreak of the Darth Dude Conflict. Conquest Mauv went on to serve with distinction in several key battles, such as Mygeeto, Naboo, and others. He felt bitter however, that his efforts were not recognised by Miedo, and lamented his lowly position within the Empire. An Old Friend After Miedo's death, his successor, Ieha Weyx proved to be a very different ruler, stepping up the pressure exerted by the Empire, before consolidating its forces for a final push at Reldar Prime. Tasked as one of the commanders of the mission, Mauv led ground forces to the Jedi Temple there, where he encountered Jedi Master Xander Vos. Vos, recognising Mauv for the man he used to be, revealed to Mauv who he had once been. Ignoring the Jedi, Mauv attempted to kill his former friend, but was forced to flee. Realignment After the break down of the Byss Empire in the aftermath of the Battle of Reldar Prime, coupled with Mauv's own resentment of both Miedo and Weyx, Mauv approached the Kroprulan Sith Empire, where he was accepted with some caution. Proving himself, he quickly received promotion after promotion, and by 86 ABY sat upon the Sith Council. His pride in his position fed his loyalty to the Empire, and so readily volunteered to aid in the Invasion of Bakura. Death Mauv, alongside Darth Minious led the attack on Bakura, where he confronted Xander Vos one last time. Entering the Temple with Minious, Jysek engaged in a duel with Vos and fellow Master Lyn Korak. Vos broke off to deal with Minious, leaving Jysek to deal with Korak. Killing Korak as Vos returned from killing Minious, the pair engaged in a heated duel. Vos, understanding that the duel would not end favourably for him, performed a tricky manoeuvre, causing Mauv and Vos to impale themselves on each's lightsaber. Mauv died, side by side, with his childhood friend. Behind the Scenes *Jysek Talore was created by the user Xander Vos for the forum The Jedi Order. Category:Articles by aeods T T T